We Are Not Married But Not All Things Are Wrong
by kirei selena
Summary: Shikamaru memulai affairnya dengan wanita bernama Sakura, walau dia tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai wanita itu. Hubungan mereka terus berjalan sampai diketahui bahwa bukan wanita itu yang disukai Sasuke. Penipuankah? Dan dilain waktu, keadaan menghadirkan wanita lain dalam kehidupan kedua lelaki itu. Mampukah Shikamaru mempertahankan wanita yang menipunya sekaligus dicintainya itu?
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Not Married But Not All Things Are Wrong  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kirei Selena**

 **Chapter 1**

Shikamaru menatap bosan pada berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, dia menghela napas. Otaknya sudah lelah berkutat didepan Laptop dan berkas-berkas itu sedari pagi hingga sore ini, dia ingin beristirahat tapi pekerjaan yang masih banyak itu tidak memperbolehkannya. Cih, dasar merepotkan. Rutuknya dalam hati. Boss nya itu senang sekali merepotkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukannya sendiri, tetapi menyuruh shikamaru untuk menyelesaikannya.

Langit senja Tokyo memang sangat indah dipandang, tapi ketimbang itu sofa diruangannya ini sekarang jauh lebih indah dari langit Tokyo favorit shikamaru. Lelaki itu melirik sekilas sofa itu dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menyerah. Dia bangkit dari kursi, melangkah cepat kearah sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya dengan nyaman. Tertidur 15 atau 20 menit mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Sungguh damai. Dan mata shikamaru tambah berat sekarang. Dengkuran halus sudah terdengar tidak sampai 5 menit.

' _tok..tok'_

' _tok..tok..tok'_

"Shikamaru, aku mau masuk."

Demi apapun, belum ada shikamaru menutup mata 10 menit sudah ada saja pengganggu yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Apa tidak ada lagi tempat yang beradab hanya untuk menutup mata 20 menit saja? Dengan kesal shikamaru bangkit duduk dari sofanya dengan tampang yang tidak kalah merasa terganggu.

"Ya naruto, masuk saja."

Pintu ruangan itu langsung terbuka setelah pemilik ruangan tersebut mengizinkan masuk.

"Hei apa kau tidur lagi?" Naruto tidak percaya ini. "Bukannya kubilang kau harus menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang kuberikan dahulu padamu baru kau boleh tidur?"

"Aku baru saja mendudukkan pantatku disini bos," Shikamaru menatap naruto."dan kau langsung mengetuk pintuku, kau memang pengganggu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar kekesalan shikamaru, orang kepercayaannya itu. Siapa suruh dia begitu cerdas, mau tidak mau naruto memang harus mengandalkannya dalam urusan apapun.

"Kau taukan, orang yang paling kupercayai dikantor ini cuma kau dan sasuke." Naruto duduk disamping shikamaru. "Sasuke sedang tidak berada di Jepang, jadi cuma kau yang paling bisa membantuku."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Shikamaru menunjukkan tampang paling menderita yang bisa dibuatnya.

Naruto mengecek ponselnya dan membaca _email_ yang baru saja masuk. Dia mengernyit, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa geli, dan lebih terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Hm, Sasuke sepertinya sedang tertarik dengan seorang perempuan."

Shikamaru menatap bosnya itu dan mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung buang muka dan mendengus tanda tidak tertarik.

"Lalu emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mencari tau siapa perempuan itu" naruto menyimpan ponselnya ke saku. "tapi sepertinya aku tidak sempat."

'Wow, jangan bilang dia menyuruhku lagi' Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran shikamaru naruto tertawa tidak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ada hal yang harus diurusnya diluar Jepang dan deadline lusa. Oh, bayangkan betapa sibuknya dirinya!

"Aku harus pergi ke Cina malam ini, Yakuza terkena masalah lagi disana. Biar bagaimanapun itu masih organisasi kakek nenek kita dan kita masih mengabdi disana, juga terkadang ikut bergabung. Walaupun kita sudah bekerja di perusahaan Ini."

Naruto melihat tampang malas shikamaru sepertinya dia tidak akan mau. Tapi biar bagaimanapun naruto akan memaksa lelaki nenas tersebut.

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau kau saja yang ke cina mengurus permasalahan Yakuza, biar aku yang mencari tau siapa perempuan yang ditaksir sasuke-"

"Baiklah.. baiklah ." shikamaru memotong pembicaraan naruto."Siapa nama perempuan itu?"

"Hm," Naruto membaca _email_ sasuke kembali."Perempuan itu tidak menyebutkan namanya, dia kemarin berdua dengan temannya. Dan seseorang memanggil mereka ino dan sakura. Tidak tau yang mana, tapi sepertinya itu sakura. Katanya berambut _pink_ dan bermata emerald sungguh nyentrik. Nah ino atau sakura mungkin mempunyai ciri yang seperti itu. Dan ingatlah bahwa yang berambut _pink_ itulah yang akan kau cari identitasnya"

"Oke."

"Kalau ada informasi lebih nanti aku akan segera memberitaumu shika."

Setelah berkata seperti itu naruto keluar dari ruangan shikamaru dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian. Dia melonggarkan ikatan rambutnya yang terasa entah mengapa semakin kencang, dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma wiski yang begitu kuat menguar di bar ini, tempat sakura dan ino berada sekarang. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas wiski tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup membuat perempuan-perempuan itu mabuk. Mata mereka berdua menjelajahi isi Club, sangat hingar bingar. Tapi mereka seperti tidak ada niat untuk ikut terjun dan bergabung dilantai dansa.

"Sai masih marah padaku." ino mulai curhat pada perempuan yang disampingnya."Dia marah karna, aku menolak tidur dengannya kemarin."

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Ino meneguk wiskinya lagi dan tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memutar-mutar gelasnya yang masih berisi wisky dan meneguknya lagi.

"Aku cemburu dengan perempuan baru yang ada dikantor kita, dia terlihat akrab dengan sai. Aku takut dia selingkuh. Dan aku menanyakannya, sai bilang hanya sebatas rekan kantor. Tapi aku tidak percaya, kau taulah. Dia mengajakku menginap bersama dan aku menolaknya."

Sakura menatap ino dengan tatapan datar dan tertawa kecil. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap _possesive_ sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu yakumo? Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengannya hanya karna mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kulit yang pucat?" sakura tertawa lagi."Ino kurangi sedikit sifat _possesive-_ mu itu."

Ino mendelik sakura mendengar semua yang dikatakan gadis _pink_ itu. Dia mulai merajuk dan menangkup wajah _barbie_ nya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura.. kau tidak membelaku sama sekali. Aku sedang tidak mau disalahkan."

Sakura memutar matanya mendengar bahwa saat ini ino tidak mau disalahkan. Bukannya selalu begitu ya? Mana mau gadis blonde disampingnya ini mengaku salah setiap kali ia bersalah. Dan sakura memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dia memesan segelas wiski lagi, ini yang ketiga. Dan dia berjanji ini yang terakhir.

"Wiski nya satu."

Sakura dan ino menoleh ketika seorang pria yang memesan wiski itu memasuki bar ini dan duduk terpisah 2 kursi dari mereka. Tampak dari penampilannya bahwa pria ini kalangan atas. Kemejanya yang begitu licin disetrika digulung sampai siku, sepatu pantofelnya yang kilat, tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, wajah yang _stoic_ tetapi terlihat ngantuk, dan tatapan matanya seperti apapun yang ditatap pria itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Terimakasih."

Pria itu menerima wiskinya dan langsung meneguk hingga habis setengah gelas, terdengar decak nikmat dari mulutnya yang menandakan dia suka wiski itu. Sakura sendiri sampai lupa bahwa bartender bar ini sudah menyiapkan wiskinya sedari tadi.

"Hai _men_?"

Ino mulai menarik perhatian pria itu. Sakura merutuk dalam hati, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan menggodanya pikir sakura. Dasar ino tidak memikirkan sai sama sekali.

Shikamaru melirik malas ino, seperti ogah-ogahan akan membalas sapaan perempuan tersebut. Dia membuang muka, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap ino.

"Ya nona?"

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya ino dengan suara yg dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Kau lihat bagaimana?" balas shikamaru seadanya.

Ino mengikik tertahan, dia pindah dari kursinya menuju ke kursi samping shikamaru. Tetapi pria itu tidak merasa terusik sama sekali, seakan hal seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi dirinya dan sudah biasa.

"Aku sakura." Ino menjulurkan tangannya."Kau?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya saat melihat juluran tangan perempuan itu, dia enggan untuk menyambut tangan itu untuk bersalaman. Dan yang bernama 'sakura' itu membutuhkan waktu 10 detik untuk shikamaru mau menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Shika."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat ino memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sakura, dia ingin menendang kaki perempuan jalang tersebut tapi tidak sampai. Oh, dia sungguh tidak habis pikir. Apa maksudnya? Dan sakura tidak akan memaafkan ino jika ino menggunakan namanya untuk perbuatan kotor dan maksud jelek perempuan _blonde_ tersebut.

"Dan itu temanku, namanya ino." Ino memperkenalkan sakura dengan namanya sendiri.

"Selamat malam tuan, senang berkenalan dengan anda." Sakura membuat nada suaranya seeksotis mungkin, untuk menurunkan derajat nama ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sakura. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kelemari bar yang menyimpan ratusan wisky dan bir mahal. Tapi sedetik kemudian otaknya seakan mengingat sesuatu, shikamaru berpikir keras. Oh, bukannya nama perempuan-perempuan yang disebut naruto tadi adalah Sakura dan Ino? Dan yang disampingnya ini adalah sakura dan ino. Ya, bisa saja itu mereka. Shikamaru merasa entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan bisa menemukan mereka secepat ini. Pria ini jadi sedikit antusias, perempuan seperti apa yang ditaksir sasuke yang katanya _high class_ itu.

"Mau kutraktir minum nona?" shikamaru menawarkan

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas yakan ino? Dan err ino sudah 3 gelas." Ino mengingat-ngingat jumlah pesanan mereka.

"Oh tentu saja sakura, aku 3 gelas. Seorang ino selalu lebih kuat minum dari sakura." Sakura menyindir ino, perempuan itu masih tidak terima mengapa ino menukar identitas mereka.

Shikamaru memutar matanya, tentu saja dia membuang mukanya terlebih dahulu supaya perempuan-perempuan yang disampingnya tidak melihat. Shikamaru tidak mau mereka tersinggung dan meninggalkan meja sehingga mau tidak mau shikamaru harus kehilangan informasi. Tapi dilihat dari sini saja mereka berdua sungguh jalang, apa semurahan itu selera sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita yang bernama Shion? Wanita yang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan sakura dan ino yang ada disampingnya ini. Wanita yang anggun, bermartabat, dari strata atas, serta wanita karir. Tentu saja shion juga tidak akan masuk ke dalam _club_ malam begini. Lain kali kalau berjumpa, shikamaru akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang wanita yang ideal untuk dijadikan istri pada sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, minumlah sesukamu sakura." Kata shikamaru dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada ino.

Ino tersipu, dia memesan gelas ketiga pada bartender dan meneguknya secara anggun. Seakan ingin memberikan kesan wanita berkelas pada shikamaru. Dan setelah itu obrolan ringan dan tawa kecil dari ino dan shikamaru yang memenuhi bar itu.

Sakura menatap malas ino, dia akan menjadi lalat saat ini. Pesona dan keberanian ino sungguh menutupi auranya. Lihatlah, dia cepat sekali akrab dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya dan sakura? Shikamaru meliriknya saja tidak. Terkadang sakura ingin sekali seperti ino, bisa cepat akrab dengan semua orang yang dikenalnya. Ah, dia harus belajar lagi dengan ino soal ini.

Tidak terasa obrolan ringan ino dan shikamaru sudah satu jam berlalu. Sakura menguap, dia mulai mengantuk dan sudah sedari tadi bosan. Dia ingin pulang. Dia melirik ino, sepertinya obrolan itu tidak akan berakhir dalam 5 atau 10 menit lagi. Bisa jadi obrolan mereka akan sampai pagi. sakura menggeleng ngeri, dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo pulang in- sakura. Sudah pukul tengah satu dini hari. Aku mengantuk."

Ino melirik kesal sakura, dia menghilangkan kesempatan ino untuk lebih dekat dengan shikamaru. Sedangkan shikamaru mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya ino pun mengalah.

"Kuantar pulang?"

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka berdua serempak, mungkin alasan sakura sudah mengantuk dan tidak sanggup menunggu taksi. Sedangkan ino? Ya sakura tau sendirilah.

Shikamaru membayar semua pesanan mereka, dan mereka beranjak dari bar menuju parkiran. Pria itu menyuruh sakura dan ino menunggu di depan club, sedangkan pria itu mengembil mobilnya diparkiran.

"Hei sakura dia tampan ya?" ino mengikik."Calon yang pas untuk menggantikan sai."

Sebenarnya sakura sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk membalas perkataan ino, tapi wanita itu teringat dengan penukaran identitas yang dilakukan ino dia mendengus tertawa, memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan sindiran.

"Dia tidak akan mau denganmu ino, kau sudah menipunya. Perkenalan awal yang buruk. Untuk apa kau menukar identitas kita? Kalau kau sempat menggunakan namaku untuk aksi licik mu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Ino jadi kehilangan senyum mendengar sakura. Dia jadi sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Eum entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikiran memakai namamu. _Easy_ saki, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Sakura memutar mata ngantuknya. Dia melihat sebuah _Porsche_ hitam melesat dari lorong parkir dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Sakura melirik ino, mata ino begitu berbinar saat mengetahui pria yang bersama mereka tadi memakai kendaraan mewah.

Shikamaru menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mempersilahkan perempuan dua itu masuk. Ino langsung melangkah cepat mengambil jok depan disamping shikamaru, sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di jok belakang. Setelahnya, shikamaru langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan club.

"Baiklah kuantar kemana nona ino?" Shikamaru melirik sakura dari kaca depan mobil.

"Kau antar saja kami kerumahku shika, dia berencana menginap hari ini dirumahku. Kau tau rumahku kan? Tadi waktu kita ngobrol sudah kuberi tau alamatku" Ino langsung menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru, tampang ino sangat kikuk, setelah ini mungkin sakura akan membunuhnya.

"Oh, oke." Jawab shikamaru sekenanya.

Sedangkan sakura dibelakang menatap dendam ino. Dia tidak membiarkan dirinya pulang kerumah pasti karena rumah sakura lebih jauh dari rumah ino. Dan itu berarti shikamaru akan mengantar ino duluan, kemudian dirinya. Apa ino berpikir sakura akan berbuat macam-macam pada shikamaru? Oh sungguh _possesive._

Sakura sudah hampir tertidur saat shikamaru memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah ino. Dia keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengambil kunci rumah dari si _blonde_ dan membiarkannya bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang mengantar mereka. Dia sangat mengantuk.

Ino yang melihat jalan sempoyongan sakura kembali menatap shikamaru dan tersenyum. Senyum nya kali ini terlihat tulus dan sungguh sangat manis. Tidak seperti senyuman menggodanya 2 jam yang lalu. Sepertinya dia sangat-sangat berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih ya shika, sudah mengantar kami, dan meneraktir. Kau sungguh sangat baik."

" _No problem miss."_ Shikamaru tersenyum

"Bisakah kita bertemu kembali?" tanya ino canggung, dan menambahkan"Tentu saja kapan-kapan, dan pastinya saat kau tidak sibuk. Aku tidak memaksa kok"

Shikamaru melihat tampang mengharap pada wajah perempuan itu yg disertai tampang takut. Mungkin dia takut shikamaru menolak ajakannya. Bagaimana pun harga diri perempuan masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengajak bertemu seorang laki-laki yang baru dikenal.

"Tentu saja, sudah pasti kita akan bertemu kembali nona sakura. Dilain waktu dan kesempatan." Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

"Jangan panggil aku nona."

"Oh , baiklah err.. Sakura?"

Wajah ino sedikit mengernyit menyesal seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya dan dibenarkannya, tapi entah mengapa dia diam saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Oh, ti-tidak." Kilah ino cepat.

Shikamaru kelihatan tidak yakin tapi dia tidak terlihat berminat untuk mencari tau. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu."

Ino melihat tangan shikamaru membuka pintu mobilnya dan kembali menatap pria itu lembut.

"Hati-hati."

"Oke, _Bye_."

"Sampai jumpa shika."

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya, dia melirik ino dari kaca spionnya wanita itu sedang melambaikan tangan mendada-dada dirinya dengan tangan kanan perempuan itu. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Tingkah lakunya sungguh membuat gemas, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di bar tadi. Dia melirik ino lagi dari spionnya yang kelihatan dia akan masuk kerumahnya.' Sakura itu cukup cantik ya, shika?'

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Fanfic shikaino pertamaku. Aku berpikiran membuat banyak fic, tetapi tidak hanya dengan chara sakura saja. Dan yang ini permulaan, unsur sasusaku memang tetap ada tapi tidak akan begitu banyak. Fokus cerita ini shikaino. Tapi akan tetap tetap ada kok. Sebenarnya bisa saja tidak menaruh pairing sasusaku di fic ini, dan itu tidak menambah kerjaku untuk menulis dan berpikir. Menulis dua pairing dalam satu fic itu cukup capek, tetapi.. otakku tetap menyuruhku memasukkan pair sasusaku disini, dan mungkin karena aku juga seorang sakura centrict. So, please tinggalkan jejak review kalian ya..

Thank you..


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Not Married But Not All Thing Are Wrong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kirei Selena**

 **Chapter 2**

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Ino dan Shikamaru, hubungan Ino dan Sai sudah kelihatan membaik malah mungkin Ino sudah melupakan lelaki nenas tersebut. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik perempuan pirang itu yang kembali manja pada kekasih pucatnya dan sifat possesivenya pada Yakumo bila sedang berdekatan dengan Sai. Bisa dikatakan mereka telah kembali berbaikan.

Pagi ini pun dikantor Penerbitan tempat Ino, Sakura dan Sai bekerja terlihat bahwa Ino pergi bersama kekasihnya kekantor. Ya, tentu saja. Ino memang mempunyai kendaraan tapi dia sedikit gengsi memakai mobilnya karena dia menganggap bahwa model mobilnya agak ketinggalan zaman. Jadi dia lebih senang jika Sai menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama.

Mereka berpisah dilantai dua, karena Ino dan Sai berbeda Divisi di Redaksi Majalah tempat mereka bekerja. Sai yang sebagai Fotografer model, kantornya ada dilantai 4 sedangkan Ino sebagai seorang Editor akan turun dilantai dua. Ino mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sai saat Lift berdenting, dan langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Sai saat Lift membuka. Kebiasaan buruk pacarnya, terlalu berani melakukan hal-hal intim ditempat umum pikir Sai. Untung yang naik Lift tersebut hanya mereka berdua.

Ino tidak langsung masuk keruangannya setelah turun dari Lift, dia kekonter yang ada di lantai dua untuk membuat kopi terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa malas bekerja untuk hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan untuk hari ini saja. Perempuan pirang itu memang selalu malas bekerja, biasanya dia dimeja kantornya hanya berkaca dan membetul-betulkan kuteks kukunya yang terkadang luntur. Tapi, yah tugas memang tidak bisa dihindarikan? Pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawab Ino harus tepat waktu untuk siap. Dan entah mengapa pekerjaan itu bisa Ino siapkan saat deadline tiba, meskipun dia kebanyakan bersolek.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.37 saat perempuan pirang itu melirik jam tangannya. Dia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai editor sambil sesekali menghirup dan menyesap kopi mengepul tersebut. Ino menelengkan kepalanya kesamping, dia tidak melihat Sakura disana. Oh, dia mulai curiga. Tidak biasanya seorang Sakura telat. Dan ini sudah 37 menit, rekor terlama bahkan Ino yang biasanya telat pun tidak pernah telat 37 menit. Segera Ino mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Jika dipikir-pikir seharusnya Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk telat selama ini. 37 menit? Oh ayolah rumah Sakura tidak begitu jauh dari Kantor mereka dan selama inipun Sakura tidak pernah telat. Sakura juga bukan tipe wanita pesolek seperti Ino. Dirinyalah yang biasanya telat, Ino jadi malu teringat dengan kebiasaannya itu, dia memiliki sejuta alasan untuk telat. Terlalu lama mandilah, sarapan bersama Sai, Lipsticknya yang tidak nampak, memilih baju kantor yang cocoklah, dan sejuta alasan lainnya.

Dering tut..tut..tut dari ponsel Ino menandakan bahwa panggilannya telah sampai di ponselnya Sakura. Wanita itu menunggu, tetapi tidak diangkat. Dia menelpon Sakura lagi tapi juga tidak diangkat. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ino mulai khawatir, sudah telat tidak angkat telpon pula. Dia menghela napasnya dan menghubungi Sakura kembali. Dan akhirnya Sakura mengangkatnya, Ino lega.

"Hallo Sakura? Kenapa kau lama sekali angkat telponku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menendang-nendang ban mobilnya kesal dipinggir jalan. Dia sangat kesal kenapa ban mobilnya harus pecah disaat seperti ini bahkan bensinnya pun sudah habis dan mogok. Apa orang tuanya terlalu miskin di Osaka sana, sehingga orang itu tidak mampu mengganti mobil bututnya ini? Walaupun ayah Sakura hanyalah seorang Guru tetapi ayah Sakura adalah Guru disalah satu sekolah elit di Osaka, dan ibunya? Ibunya juga bekerja walaupun hanya membuka warung Takoyaki, Okonomoyaki dan berbagai makanan tradisional Jepang. Setidaknya bekerjakan? Mereka berdua bukan pengangguran, tetapi kenapa payah sekali mengabulkan permintaan Sakura hampir setahun yang lalu untuk membeli mobil baru? Dia bahkan berjanji untuk membayar angsuran cicilannya tahun pertama, dan tahun kedua hingga tahun ketiga serta uang mukalah yang diharapkan Sakura dari orang tuanya.

Wanita itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Dia tidak habis pikir ini sudah setengah jam telat kekantor, tapi mobilnyapun sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan untuk jalan. Dia mengerang putus asa dan air matanya mulai bercucuran keluar, sepertinya Sakura tidak akan masuk hari ini dan dia harus bersiap menerima amukan Bossnya besok. Dia melihat mobilnya lagi, bagaimana cara membawanya kebengkel dengan bensin yang sudah habis dan ban yang sudah pecah? Sakura benar-benar pusing.

Di tengah kepusingannya itu, ponselnya berdering dengan tidak tau dirinya membuat sang empunya ingin merusaknya dengan cara memijak-mijak ponsel tersebut dengan hak sepatunya.

"Brengsek, siapa yang nelpon."

Sakura tetap membiarkan ponselnya itu berdering sampai 3 kali sebelum dia menyerah dan mengangkat panggilan yang ke-4. Ino memang berengsek gerutunya.

"Ada apa Ino?"

'Hallo Sakura? Kenapa kau lama sekali angkat telponku?'

"Mobilku mogok cepatlah katakan apa perlumu?'

Sakura mendengar Ino mengikik dari sebrang sana, dia tidak tahan, ini bukanlah saat yang bagus untuk menertawai Sakura. Sakura benar-benar kesal dan secepat mungkin ingin mematikan ponselnya, tetapi Ino keburu melanjutkan.

'Baiklah, akan kupermisikan kau dengan Boss.'

"Ino? Eh, hai terimakasih ya."Dengan segera mood Sakura berubah."Tapi bagaimana cara membawa mobilku ke bengkel ya?"

'Hei..Hei..Kau telpon saja bengkel, mereka akan menyeret mobil jelekmu itu nanti kebengkel haha.."

"Sialan kau Inoo.."

Perempatan di dahi Sakura telah muncul, moodnya kembali buruk setelah orang disebrang sana mengatakan mobilnya jelek.

'Hei aku Cuma bercanda. Tenanglah.'

Wanita itupun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih pada Ino dia langsung menutup ponselnya, dan menelpon bengkel. Mungkin dia akan menunggu sekitar setengah jam sampai oang-orang bengkel datang menjemput mobilnya.

Kebetulan Naruto yang sedang lewat jalan tersebut melihat Sakura yang sedang kesulitan dengan mobilnya. Tak terduga, bukan disengajakan oleh Dewa dan mereka saling tidak mengenal. Ini sebenarnya bukan keberuntungan buat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu. Mobil Sakura yang rusak, keterlambatan Naruto bangun, bukanlah hal yang ditolerir menjadi sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu. Ya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Lelaki pirang yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya itu mengucek-ngucek matanya masih ngantuk, sambil melihat perempuan pink yang sedang menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin dia sedang kesusahan atau mungkin dia seorang perempuan gila? Lebih baik ditinggalkan, tetapi dari penampilannya dia kelihatan seperti seorang wanita karir. Jadi opsi pertamalah yang benar, dia sedang kesusahan. Naruto pun memberhentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil perempuan itu.

Sakura yang melihat mobil tersebut memarkirkan mobilnya dibelakang mobil Sakura menjadi agak waswas. Lingkungan disekitar sini agak sepi, dan ini jam beraktivitas. Tidak akan ada anak sekolah ataupun karyawan kantor lalu lalang dijam seperti ini. Dia melihat pemilik mobil tersebut turun dan menampilkan sesosok Pria berambut pirang. Pria itu tinggi, berkulit tan, berstelan rapi, dan dia tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya orang baik-baik, perempuan itu membalas senyumannya.

"Kau kelihatan kesusahan Nona?"

"Iya mobilku mogok."Sakura tersenyum canggung."Bannya pecah lagi."

"Kau sudah telpon bengkelkan?"

"Sudah, tapi akan datang sekitar 20 menit lagi."

Dua puluh menit? Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa menungguinya. Sekarang saja dia sudah telat parah, bagaimana dengan dua puluh menit yang akan datang lagi. Jadi dia cepat-cepat harus pergi.

"Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu nona?" Tanya Naruto yang berharap mendapatkan jawaban tidak.

Sakura bergeming, dia memperhatikan Naruto. Hampir saja terucap kata tidak, sebelum dia mengingat dia bisa menumpang kekantornya dimobil Pria itu. Itu tidak merepotkan tentu saja, dia yang menawarkan bantuankan?

"Hm, ada. Kalau kau bersedia tolong antarkan aku kekantorku. Kantor Penerbitan, Redaksi Majalah. Kau taukan? Tidak sampai 5 kilometer lagi kok."

Ah, Naruto skakmat. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum meringis, seharusnya dia tidak menawarkan bantuan tadi. Kan begini jadi payah.

"Oke tentu saja, aku tau kok kantormu. Ayo masuk kemobilku."

"Tapi petugas bengkel belum datang. Kau bisa menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi?"

Dasar perempuan, sudah mau ditolong malah minta jantung. Naruto agak kesal, tetapi bukan Naruto namanya yang tidak menolong temannya, dan Naruto adalah orang baik. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman, diakan bukan teman Naruto, tau namanya saja tidak.

"Eh, itu mungkin petugas bengkelnya."

Naruto melihatnya, dan memang iya itu petugas bengkel. Setelah mobil Sakura mulai digeret menuju bengkel, mereka berdua masuk kemobil Naruto untuk mengantarkan Sakura kekantor.

"Nona sepertinya nona harus ikut kebengkel." Salah satu montir memanggil Sakura."Masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki, kalau tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat akan mogok lagi."

Sakura terlihat kesal, tapi mau bagaimana. Lagian Ino sudah mempermisikannya kok, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apalah dia dibengkel satu hari ini. Tapi, apa pria ini mau mengantarkannya kebengkel? Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Naruto pun menawarkan.

"Naiklah, kuantar kau kebengkel."

.

.

.

.

Sesampai dibengkel, sepertinya Naruto lupa tujuan awalnya menuju kantor. Dia malah terlihat lebih ingin duduk menemani Sakura sambil bercakap-cakap. Dia menilai Sakura perempuan yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, ramah dan _easy going._ Naruto menyukai tipe-tipe yang seperti itu, ditambah paras perempuan itu sangat manis. Tapi sayangnya lelaki pirang itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Haha, iya benar sekali."Naruto tertawa."Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Naruto." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura melihat juluran tangan itu, dia menyukai pria ini. Sifatnya hangat, dan mudah bergaul. Seandainya Bossnya punya sifat seperti itu, atau seandainya pria yang dihadapannya inilah Bossnya. Diapun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya juga.

"Aku Sakura."

"Oh, senang kenal denganmu Sakura."

"Hm."

Jadi Sakura namanya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau lembut berpendar dengan sinar matahari sungguh indah, rambutnya bewarna soft pink sungguh membuatnya jadi kelihatan imut. Tapi tunggu, lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca email Sasuke kembali, dia membaca semua tulisan disitu dan semuanya ada pada Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, ini wanita yang membuat Sasuke penasaran. Ya ini dia, kenapa Sasuke lama sekali balik ke Jepang. Kalau dia sudah di Jepangkan Naruto bisa langsung menyuruh dia kemari. Tapi sudahlah, nanti kutelpon saja Sasuke pikir Naruto bahwa dia sudah menemukan target Sasuke tanpa susah payah.

Ada yang ganjal juga, seminggu yang lalu Shikamaru mendapat Info mengenai wanita tersebut. Dia bilang Sakura itu berambut pirang dan memiliki mata aquamarine, tapi ini? Oh ya apa Shikamaru sudah lupa bahwa yang Naruto suruh selidikikan yang berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Dia sangat ingat. Tapi kenapa otak cerdas Shikamaru bisa lupa? Ah sudahlah, Naruto sudah bertemu langsung dengan wanita ini, jadi dia tinggal menyuruh Shikamaru untuk menyudahi penyelidikannya. Semua pasti beres.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita cari Restaurant? Sebentar lagi jam makan siangkan?"

"Baiklah ayo."

Sakura dan Naruto memilih Restaurant Ichiraku yang menyediakan mie ramen, tidak terlalu besar dan mewah, tapi ini sudah cukup nyaman dan cukup mewah bagi pendapatan bulanan Sakura. Wanita itu memesan sepiring besar sushie dan jus jeruk untuk makan siangnya, sedangkan Naruto memilih Ramen.

Saat pesanan mereka telah datang, pesan dari Ino mampir ke ponsel Sakura dan dia membacanya dengan alis mengkerut. Si Ino mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Ino kemari. Bisa-bisa dia mengacau dan menggoda Naruto, terpaksa dia berbohong.

' _Makanlah sendiri Ino maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya membaca pesan Sakura, jadi dia harus makan sendiri? Sai sedang tidak dikantor, dia sedang ke studio lain untuk memotret. Padahal tadi pagi mereka masih sama-sama. Yasudahlah, tak apa juga makan sendiri. Lagian dia sudah duduk di restaurant yang tidak berapa jauh dari kantornya. Ino pun memilih pesanan makanan yang ingin dimakannya, ketika dia sedang menunggu pesanannya itu Ino melihat Chouji memasuki Restaurant ini. Akhirnya dirinya memiliki teman makan.

"Oi Chouji.." Ino melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino kau disini?" Chouji langsung mengambil kursi didepan Ino.

"Ya, makan siang."

Setelah Chouji memesan makanannya, Ino seperti sudah siap untuk merepet dan memberikan petuah-petuah agar Chouji diet. Sudah bertahun-tahun Ino selalu menyuruh lelaki buntal itu diet, tetapi tak pernah dilakukannya. Bukannya apa-apa, kandungan makanan yang selalu dipesan Chouji jika mereka makan bersama terlalu banyak lemak serta kalori dan tidak terlalu sehat untuk dikonsumsi banyak-banyak. Kalau tadi Chouji memesan Salad sepuluh piring pun tidak jadi masalah baginya.

"Oi Chouji, kurangi sedikit kebiasaan makan Babi banyak-banyak. Apa kau tidak lihat, badanmu sudah seperti Babi?"

"Siapa yang memesan Babi? Aku pesan BBQ kok."

Ino mengegelengkan kepala dan memutar matanya, pikiran Chouji terlalu sempit dan masih sangat _childish._ Jelas-jelas ia memilih BBQ dengan bahan utama daging ham. Apa dia tidak tau daging ham itu Babi?

"Kau memesan yang Ham bodoh."

"Emangnya itu Babi? Itukan Ham."

Uap panas sudah kelihatan diatas kepala Ino, dia mengeluarkan semua ocehan cerewetnya pada Chouji, apa itu daging ham, bagaimana bahayanya jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi daging tersebut, menyuruh Chouji membuat daftar hari-hari diet dalam seminggu, memarahi Chouji yang tidak tau apa-apa dan banyak lagi.

Tanpa sadar kedua sahabat itu, laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang Ino tersenyum mendengar semua ocehannya, wanita cerewet, tipe yang suka mengatur, gampang panas, dan pastinya merepotkan. Tapi semua ocehan menyebalkan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu terasa hangat di telinga Shikamaru. Wanita menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa sangat membuat gemas, Shikamaru tertawa kecil saat dia mendengar Ino menebak asal timbangan Chouji 200 kilo, Chouji yang mengatakan salah malah membuat perempuan pirang itu tambah naik pitam sepertinya, Shikamaru jadi tersenyum lagi.

Itu wanita yang ditemuinya di bar sebuah club seminggu yang lalukan? Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru melihatnya di Restaurant ini. Lelaki itu datang ke Restaurant ini sampai tiga kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita incaran Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru sangat yakin saat melihat wajah nya ketika masuk kerestaurant ini sama dengan wajah wanita di bar itu. Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi dirinya? Shikamaru berpikir, Kira-kira dia masih mengingat Shikamaru tidak ya?

Tapi mengapa kau juga tidak mau menyapa atau menanyainya saja Shikamaru?

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 2 up! Terimakasih atas review chapter lalu. Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah lama siap. Tapi aku rada malas untuk mengedit dan mengecek typo. Jadi baru kucek malam ini. Gomen ne kalo kalian lama menunggu. Itupun kalo ada yang nunggu hehe. Salam hangat dariku, -Kirei Selena.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are not Married But Not All Things Are Wrong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kirei Selena**

 **Chapter 3**

Shikamaru menguap bosan pada pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Naruto, dia melirik malas pada Sasuke yang bersihkeras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai wanita incarannya tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto malah meyankinkan bahwa jikapun Sasuke benar-benar menyukai wanita itu, dia tidak akan rugi apa-apa. Ck, masalah cewek. Sudah pasti merepotkan

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya Naruto. Kau keras kepala sekali." Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya, kelihatannya lelaki itu mulai emosi dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi apa maksud _email_ mu itu hah?" Naruto tidak mau kalah."Lagian dia wanita baik-baik kok, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali jujur kepada kami tentang urusan asmaramu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, apa bagi Naruto menceritakan semua asmara pribadinya adalah hal yang biasa saja? Itu privasi, kehidupan cinta Sasuke tidak akan dieksposnya sama sekali. Jadi jangan berharap Sasuke mau bercerita, dan ingat bahwa dia bukan aktor yang suka buat sensasi dan dia bukan cewek cengeng yang suka curhat pada sahabat-sahabatnya tentang siapa yang sedang disukainya sekarang. Sasuke adalah seorang Pengusaha dan seorang Lelaki sejati yang mapan.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan wanita itu."

Shikamaru yang mendengar Sasuke penasaran dengan seorang wanita jadi sedikit ingin tau. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau becerita, mau mengatakan saja tidak. Tetapi Shikamaru tau bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang setia, dia tau bahwa selama ini bukan hanya satu atau dua wanita yang pernah dibawa Sasuke ke ranjang. Meskipun tidak mau bercerita, kelakuannya bisa kelihatankan? Mungkin yang mengetahui fakta ini hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru, Itachi juga mungkin. Sasuke selalu jaga wibawa didepan karyawan ataupun orang lain.

"Dia beberapa kali terlihatku. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat dia menjadi salah satu reporter mewawancarai Itachi, kedua kalinya kami bertemu di galon minyak karena bensin mobilku habis entah mengapa aku bisa mengingat wajahnya dari sekian banyak wartawan dan reporter yang hadir di Kantornya Itachi. Ketiga kalinya kami bertemu di _club_ , kukira dia wanita baik-baik dari sikap dan penampilannya yang kulihat sebelumnya. Ternyata cih sama saja, malah dia terlihat seperti pelacur di _club_ itu."

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, mungkin dia menyuruh Naruto menyelidikinya hanya untuk mengetahui apakah Sakura adalah wanita baik-baik atau malah dia memang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang pelacur seperti dugaan Sasuke saat dia melihatnya di _Club_. Itu saja tidak lebih.

Lelaki memang banyak maunya, dan Shikamaru tau itu. Lelaki mengharapkan wanita yang dikencaninya adalah seorang wanita baik-baik, sedangkan lelaki tersebut sudah menghabiskan banyak malam dengan wanita tidak baik lainnya. Jika wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik, lelaki pasti akan mencapakkannya secara perlahan. Itulah Sasuke saat ini di pandangan Shikamaru. Dia memang tidak tertarik pada Sakura apalagi menyukainya, Sasuke ingin tau tentang wanita itu hanya untuk memuaskan ego kelelakiannya. Shikamaru mendengus saat berpikir seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Masalah tantang wanita memang merepotkan."

"Kau mau kemana Shika?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang belum menunjukkan jam istirahat. "Jam istirahat masih satu jam lagi."

Shikamaru menunjukkan kotak rokok yang mengisyaratkan dia mau merokok. Saat lelaki nenas tersebut sudah memutar knop pintu dia kembali menoleh dan mengatakan pada Sasuke yang ingin disampaikannya dari tadi bahkan saat pulang dari _club_ tempatnya bertemu dengan wanita incaran Sasuke, dia agak sedikit tidak sabar.

"Wanita itu benar-benar cantik, jadi tidak salah jika kau tertarik padanya. Tetapi dia menggodaku dengan sangat berani, mungkin dia sedikit liar Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat Shikamaru tersenyum-menyeringai setelah mengatakan itu, tetapi entah mengapa senyuman Shikamaru itu membuatnya sangat tidak yakin bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan murahan. Ego Uchiha terlalu besar untuk mengakui bahwa perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik adalah seorang penggoda yang liar, dan ini bukan masalah ego saja. Saat Sasuke melihat wanita itu di _Club_ yang terlihat murahan sebenarnya wanita pirang yang disebelah Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat wanita pirang itu memang kelihatan begitu cantik dimata Sasuke, tetapi wanita pink itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin saja Shikamaru salah orang. Mungkin saja.

Naruto yang melihat raut berpikir Sasuke jadi terdiam dan ikut berpikir juga, dia mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke. 'Shikamaru salah orang.' Dia teringat perkataan Shikamaru yang mengatakan Sakura berambut pirang, sedangkan di mata kepala Naruto saat mereka bertemu rambut Sakura berambut pink. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke berpikiran buruk terhadap Sakura, Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik.

"Hei Sasuke, Shikamaru salah orang tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Hn, aku sudah tau." Sasuke mengerling Naruto sekilas.

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Sakura itu berambut pirang, sudah jelas dia salah orang. Mungkin saja yang berambut pirang itu teman Sakura yang kau sebut di email."

Dari sinilah Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa Shikamaru salah orang. Jelas yang menggodanya teman Sakura yang kelihatan nakal. Dia menyeringai saat memikirkannya, biar saja Shikamaru terperangkap dalam kehidupan wanita itu. Sasuke jadi ingin tau juga bagaimana orang seperti tipe Shikamaru berurusan dengan asmara. Walau Sasuke tidak begitu yakin Shikamaru akan jatuh cinta terhadap wanita tersebut.

"Naruto, tidak usah bahas permasalahan ini lagi dengan Shikamaru. Jika pun dia masih mencari tau siapa itu Sakura suruh saja dia berhenti."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengendikkan bahu, dia memang sudah menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengakhiri penyelidikannya. "Itu beres Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Asap rokok mengepul di area _smoking_ tempat Shikamaru berada saat ini, dia sudah menghabiskan tiga puntung rokok dan yang sekarang dihisapnya ini akan menjadi puntung ke empat. Lelaki itu menghembuskan asap rokok yg baru keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat asapnya berbentuk O, mengerling jam tangannya dia melihat tiga menit lagi jam istirahat. Lantas Shikamaru mematikan api rokoknya diasbak, dan meninggalkan puntung rokoknya yang masih setengah tetap tinggal di asbak. Dia mau turun makan makan siang.

Banyak karyawan-karyawan dikantor ini yang menyapanya. Walaupun Shikamaru berwajah malas, dia masih mau menanggapi sapaan dari sesama rekan ataupun bawahannya dikantor ini yang terkadang membuat rekan wanitanya mengira Shikamaru memberi sinyal harapan cinta kepada mereka. Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak akan ambil pusing dengan ini, Shikamaru pun begitu tidak ambil pusing. Tapi entah mengapa kata merepotkan selalu terselip di bibir, hati ataupun pikirannya saat melihat rekan wanitanya yang memandang penuh harap padanya.

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan kantor dan mencari tempat makan ataupun restaurant terdekat dari kantornya. Dia tidak mau pergi kemana-mana hari ini masih banyak kerjaan dan berkas yang menunggunya di meja kantor. Apalagi besok _meeting_ bersama Naruto dengan kliennya, sudah pasti besok dia tidak akan ada waktu untuk membaca-baca berkas di mejanya. Sehingga berhentilah mobilnya di suatu Restaurant kecil tidak begitu jauh dari kantor lelaki itu. Ah, tetapi Shikamaru teringat dengan restaurant tempat dia bertemu dengan wanita pirang itu, mungkin dia sedang makan siang disana. Apa dia kesana saja ya? Entah mengapa sejak Shikamaru bertemu lagi dengan wanita pirang tersebut di restaurant itu, Shikamaru selalu merasa gatal ingin menemui wanita itu. Saat ini tentu saja Shikamaru belum menyadari arti dari rasa ingin bertemunya itu. Atau mungkin ini sudah jadi suatu kebiasaan barunya untuk melihat wanita itu atau malah sudah jadi kebiasaannya memastikan bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja? Entahlah siapa yang tau.

Dia memutar mobilnya, dan mempercepat laju kendaraannya tersebut. Sampailah ia di restaurant tempat mereka bertemu kembali, restaurant kecil dan tidak begitu terkenal yang bernama " _Samurai's Paradise_ ". Dan Shikamaru keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya di tempat yang aman. Bunyi kring di pintu terdengar saat dirinya memasuki restaurant ini. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat didekat bar yang disediakan restaurant tersebut, tempat itu dekat dengan pintu. Tempat yang biasa didudukinya sudah ada orang. Melihat-lihat menu didaftar dan dia memilih memakan nasi kari ditemani _ocha_ -teh hijau, pelayan tersebut pun menulis pesanannya dan pergi dari situ.

Lima belas menit dia menunggu pesanannya datang, setelah makanan itu terhidang didepannya Shikamaru pun mengucapkan Tadaima dan mulai makan. Nasi kari itu cukup enak dilidahnya, layaklah untuk ditunggu lima belas menit. Tetapi selama lima belas menit itupun dia menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya datang kemari dan belum kunjung datang, Shikamaru mulai berpikiran mungkin wanita itu makan siang ditempat lain. Shikamaru mendecih, dia agak sial hari ini rupanya. Jika saja dia makan di restaurant pertama tadi mungkin dia sudah selesai makan dan sudah duduk berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Waktu lima belas menit dalam perjalanan dari restaurant pertama menuju kesini, lima belas menit menunggu pesanan, lima belas menit untuk makan dan minum, dan.. lima belas menit terakhir untuk menunggu kedatangan sosok itu. Satu jam berlalu tetapi sosok itu belum juga muncul. 45 menit waktu untuk menunggu wanita pirang itu tetapi tidak datang, Shikamaru entah mengapa agak merasa sedih, sedih karena sosok yang ditunggunya tidak datang. Akhirnya dia pun memanggil pelayan dan membayar bill tagihan makanannya dan keluar dari restaurant. Sambil berharap ini bukan untuk terakhir kali dia datang ke Samurai's Paradise Restaurant ini, tentu saja Shikamaru berharap wanita itu juga.

Entah apa yang mendesaknya untuk ke toilet dahulu sebelum berangkat, dia masuk kembali ke restaurant dan menggunakan toiletnya. Shikamaru berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran setelah keluar dari toilet. Dan melihat, melihat wanita yang ditunggunya tadi sedang menatap, tersenyum, dan memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya jadi kaku, Shikamaru terkejut melihat wanita itu.

"HEI SHIKA?" Ino meneriakkan nama lelaki itu. "Kau masih ingat akukan?"

Melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang didapat Ino Cuma bengong dan terlihat seperti terkejut, wanita itu berpikir bahwa Shikamaru telah lupa dengannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu di _Club_ loh Shika.." Ino mendecakkan lidahnya "Aku I-"

"Ya nona Sakurakan? Tentu aku tidak lupa. Senang bertemu dengan anda kembali." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Ino terlihat ragu, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru dengan lembut "Makan bersama ya?"

"Aku sudah makan, dasar merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya satu jam lagi di Samurai's Paradise bersama wanita itu. Dia banyak sekali bicara menurut Shikamaru, terkadang ada waktu dimana kepala Shikamaru sakit mendengarkan ocehannya yang terlalu banyak. Dan lelaki itu menghembuskan napas lega sekarang didalam mobil, kelihatannya wanita itu sudah kenyang dan tidak sebanyak tadi ocehannya. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke kantor dan mengantar wanita ini ke kantornya lebih dahulu. Shikamaru merasa senang hari ini, lelaki itu tidak menunggu sia-sia, wanita itu datang dan mereka mengobrol. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengar ocehan wanita itu di meja lain. Dia masih melamun sampai wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"SHIKAMARU?"

"Oh ya?"

"Kau melamun ya?" Selidik Ino.

"Tidak."

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru dan berpikir mungkin saatnya untuk jujur. Dia merasa tidak enak namanya diganti saat dipanggil Shikamaru. Wanita itu merasa jika Shikamaru memanggilnya Ino dia akan merasa lebih nyaman dengan itu.

"Shika kau bisa tidak memanggilku Sakura?"

"Baiklah nona."

"Bukan begitu. Duh yaampun kau ini."

"Kau mau kupanggil apa? Langsung saja, jangan buat aku repot hanya dengan namamu."

Ino menimbang-nimbang, bagaimana caranya ya menyampaikan maksudnya. Dia takut Shikamaru salah sangka dan marah karena Ino telah membohonginya. Dia tidak rela Shikamaru pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya, merekakan baru kenal.

Di lain pihak Shikamaru berpikir bahwa wanita disampingnya ini mulai menggunakan cara penyamaran. Mungkin dia takut kalau Sasuke sampai mengetahui dia sedang mendekati pria lain, jadi wanita itu mau mengubah cara memanggil Shikamaru terhadap dirinya. Shikamaru memang tidak marah tetapi dia sudah salah sangka. Ketakutan Ino sedikit terjadi.

"Kau panggil aku dengan errr... oh nama besarku saja ya, Yamanaka." Ino tersenyum, dia lega sedikit demi sedikit menggunakan jati dirinya didepan Shikamaru.

"Hn? Baiklah Yamanaka."

Dan mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor redaksi majalah tempat Ino bekerja. Hanya alunan musik pelan yang menemani mereka didalam mobil itu. Entah mengapa Ino suka keheningan yang satu ini, padahal dia adalah tipe wanita berisik. Shikamaru sendiripun merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

"Yamanaka ini kantormu."

Mereka sudah sampai di kantor Ino, dan wanita itupun bergegas melepas sabuk pengaman dan mengambil tasnya serta mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shikamaru. Saat wanita itu mau membuka pintu mobil, dia melihat Sai bersama fotografer lainnya sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Ino jadi gelagapan dan panik. Sai pasti akan mendiamkan dan marah padanya jika pria itu melihat Ino diantar pria lain, imbasnya pasti Ino akan membujuk Sai dan bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan Sai tidak marah lagi, dan pria itu akan mengajak berhubungan Sex sampai pagi dengan kasar tentunya. Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Wah aku mau pulang saja. Antarkan aku ya? Haha.." Ino tersenyum palsu dan meregangkan otot tangannya agar tidak kelihatan gugup didepan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau maukan?" Ino mengedipkan matanya dan mengelus dada Shikamaru. "Kaukan tau rumahku." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum palsu.

"Ta.. tapi?" Shikamaru melihat wajah manja dan memohon Ino. "Dasar merepotkan."

Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya dari kantor Ino dan menancap gas menuju kediaman wanita pirang yang sangat membuat hidupnya repot hari ini.

Sai yang melihat mobil itu tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya, dia merasa seperti melihat Ino tadi. Tapi mungkin perasaannya saja, Ino sedang menemani para reporter hari ini, wanita itu berencana jadi reporter katanya. Dan dia tidak pernah ingat punya teman bermobil mewah seperti tadi, bahkan teman Ino pun tidak ada yang bermobil seperti itu. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang sensitive ya? Seharusnya kan Ino yang sensitive dan cemburuan jika dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Yakumo.

"Oi Sai? Ayo. Sedang apa kau?"

Sai tersadar dan melihat temannya yang memanggilnya "Oh iya, maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas frustasinya dan melirik wanita yang disampingnya. Gara-gara dia, Gara-gara dia, Gara-gara dia, dirinya tidak jadi bekerja hari ini. Dan apa-apaan lagi jalanan macet. Sebaiknya dia menyuruh sekretarisnya dulu untuk mengerjakan semua laporan dan berkas-berkasnya, sehingga dia nanti hanya mengecek hasilnya saja. Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk mengerjakan yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya. Sepertinya sekretarisnya itu akan lembur malam ini.

Lelaki itu melirik wanita yang disampingnya lagi, wanita itu sedang membetulkan _make-up_ nya, dia sedang menebalkan dempul bedaknya. Shikamaru heran, wanita itu sudah mau pulang saja mengapa harus bedakan lagi? Pakai bedak itukan lumayan repot. Kenapa sih wanita suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan? Cih.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang?"

"Hm?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari cermin dan melirik Shikamaru, lalu kembali bedakan. "Hanya ingin saja."

Mendengar itu Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ino dengan heran, apa bisa seorang karyawan pulang sesuka hati dikantornya itu? Jika dirinya yang menjadi boss di kantor wanita itu, pasti Shikamaru sudah memecat Ino dari dulu-dulu.

"Itu bukan _attitude_ yang baik bagi seorang karyawan Yamanaka. Kau tidak bisa pulang sesuka hatimu dengan alasan yang benar-benar tidak logis."

Mendengar itu, dengan manja Ino bergelayut di lengan Shikamaru merambati tengkuk lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang superhalus dan mengusap lembut dada bidangnya. Kemudian posenya hampir memeluk seluruh pinggang lelaki itu dan mengelus paha Shikamaru. Wanita itu mengikik dalam hati saat dia merasakan tubuh Shikamaru menegang ketika dia menyentuh pangkal paha lelaki itu. Ino mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke pipi Shikamaru, dari posenya itu seperti dia akan mencium pipi lelaki yang sedang menyetir tersebut.

Di saat itu juga, Shikamaru mulai gelisah dengan aksi liar wanita yang disampingnya, tubuhnya menegang saat tangan dan jemari wanita cantik itu menyentuh dan membelai tengkuknya, tak hanya sampai disitu Shikamaru kesulitan bernapas saat tangan wanita itu merayap didadanya dan mengusap-usap dadanya dengan lembut. Dirinya benar-benar menegang dan hampir lepas kendali saat tangan nakal Ino membelai lembut pangkal pahanya. Dia gemas dengan aksi menggoda itu. Ketika wanita itu memajukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Shikamaru, lelaki itu menahan napas serta menutup matanya dan menunggu kecupan bibir lembut Ino di pipinya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat tetapi bibir itu belum mendarat lembut dipipinya. Ada apa? Apa yang dia tunggu? Kenapa dia belum mencium juga? Shikamaru sangat penasaran dan sangat ingin membuka mata melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita di sampingnya sehingga dia belum menciumnya.

Ino menggenggam tangan lelaki disampingnya dan berkata dengan suara seeksotis yang bisa diucapkannya. "Buka matamu Shika," Ino tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang membuka mata dengan tampang kaget. "Kau bisa menabrak jika menyetir dengan mata tertutup."

Reaksi lelaki itu masih terkejut saat Ino menyuruhnya membuka mata dan tertawa. Dia kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepan, kenapa dia sampai lupa kalau dia sedang menyetir sekarang? Lelaki itu bersyukur juga tidak menutup mata terlalu lama. Tetapi ciuman tanggung itu benar-benar membuat Shikamaru jadi tersiksa dan menginginkannya. Mengapa wanita itu menggantungkan ciuman yang ah sangat diinginkan Shikamaru saat ini? Jangan salah paham, seharusnya dia tidak menggoda dan mengundang hasrat kelelakian diri Shikamaru jika memang tidak mau melakukannya sampai akhir, lelaki itu tidak suka main gantung dan Shikamaru merasa dipermainkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud apa?"

"Kau menggantungkan kecupanmu Yamanaka."

Ino tertawa saat Shikamaru mengatakan demikian. Ya, dia memang sengaja menggantungkannya, dirinya hanya bermaksud memancing Shikamaru tetapi tidak akan mau lebih dari seorang pemancing. Dia tidak mau menjadi pelaksana bercinta atau pengendali dalam permainan, tentu dia tidak mau membuka resleting celana lelaki itu duluan dengan ganas. Biarkan Shikamaru yang menarik dirinya dalam pelukan, mengecup dan membasahi bibirnya hingga bengkak, menandai leher dirinya hingga banyak memerah, membuka kancing baju Ino satu per satu, serta biarkan Shikamaru menanggalkan _bra_ -nya dan melahap payudara besar Ino dengan ganas. Biarkan Shikamaru menjadi pengendali yang tak terkendali dalam permainan, dan biarkan dirinya hanya menikmati seluruh perlakuan intim yang memabukkan dari tangan dan diri lelaki itu. Oh gawat, pikiran Ino benar-benar sudah gila, sekarang dia jadi kesulitan sendiri menahan hasratnya.

Tetapi wanita itu juga tidak tau bahwa lelaki disampingnya juga sudah kesulitan menahan nafsu berat yang menguasainya karena menghayalkan tubuh telanjang Ino sedang berada dibawah tubuhnya dan mendesah, melenguhkan namanya sambil bermandikan keringat. Oh sial rutuk Shikamaru.

Tak tahan Ino menghadapkan wajah Shikamaru dengan tangannya memajukan kepalanya dan bersiap mencium Shikamaru hingga puas. Tetapi lelaki itu menahan pergerakan Ino, dia menjauhkan tangan Ino tetapi tetap menggenggamnya. Ino merasa sakit hati mendapatkan penolakan, dia ingin melepaskan tangannya dengan hentakan keras sebelum ia melihat lelaki itu menepikan mobilnya dengan cepat ke pinggir jalan, dan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Sampai akhirnya, Shikamaru dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Ino dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menarik tengkuk Ino mendekat.

Lelaki itu mencium Ino dengan gemas sambil menutup matanya menikmati interaksi sentuhan sensitive itu. Dia merasakan bibir wanita itu telah benar- benar basah oleh saliva dirinya dan saliva wanita itu sendiri. Bibir wanita itu terasa lembut dan mungil di dekapan dan kuluman bibir Shikamaru. Lelaki itu melayang saat bibir itu membuka untuk mengundang lidahnya beradu dalam mulut hangat wanita itu. Wanita ini sangat pandai memancing hasratnya. Lidah Shikamaru meliuk-liuk didalam mulut Ino beradu dengan lidah Ino sendiri. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru merasa bahwa wanita itu sudah hampir kehabisan napas, dia belum rela mengakhiri ciuman panas ini. Napas Shikamaru masih tahan berciuman dua menit lagi, tetapi wanita yang sedang diciumnya ini napasnya mulai terputus-putus.

Akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan membiarkan wanita itu mengambil napas dalam tiga detik, dan langsung mencium bibir mungil itu kembali dengan ganas. Shikamaru hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wanita itu kaget ketika Shikamaru menciumnya lagi, wanita ini sangat menggemaskan. Dia menutup matanya kembali dan mengusap lembut pipi Ino dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan tangan wanita itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja Shikamaru dan mengusap lembut puting dada Shikamaru dibalik kaos dalam kemejanya. Lelaki itu bergidik geli saat tangan wanita itu mengusap-usap puting dadanya dan kelakuan ini benar-benar membuat Shikamaru lepas kendali. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan perkataan Ino selanjutnya terdengar sangat tepat di telinga Shikamaru walaupun sangat salah dalam otak cerdasnya.

"Hei Shika,-" Ino berbisik dengan desahan napasnya yang tersendat. "Kita selesaikan dirumahku?"

"Baiklah jika kau meminta Yamanaka."

Dan Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke tempat peraduan mereka. Rumah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello semua, maafkan adegan terakhir mereka yang eksplisit. Aku belum begitu pede membuat lemon tetapi akan kuusahakan ya, biar bagaimana pun ini rate-m. Yah walaupun engga semua rate m berurusan dengan lemon ya? Hahaha.. Eh iya, adegan mereka yang kutulis gimana? Garing ya? *semogatidak*/dibacok/ dan untuk SasuSaku mungkin akan tampil chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi. Gak papa lah ya? Kita fokus ShikaIno dulu. Ya karena fic ini kukhususkan untuk pecinta ShikaIno ya. Tetapi SasuSaku lovers juga bisa baca kok, soalnya authornya SasuSaku Lovers juga /dorr/

Aku lumayan berharap kemarin sama MK Sensei supaya ShikaIno dipersatukan. Tetapi bukan berarti aku gasuka ShikaTema dan SaIno ya (aku sering kok baca ff shikatema dan saino). Aku suka pair yang cewenya cerewet bawel-bawel gitu. Cuma ya, aku memang lebih suka ShikaIno ketimbang ShikaTema ataupun SaIno. Gomen ne buat lovers mereka, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Aku hanya orang baru. Tapi aku ga kecewa kok dengan akhir Naruto kan SasuSaku nyatu? /dorr/

Oke reviewnya ya mina. Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa penyemangat dan review kalian adalah penyemangat dan penyelamatku menulis fic. Aku sangat senang membaca review fic ini dari semua fic yang kutulis. Benar-benar suka. Apalagi para reviewer yang setia meriew dua chapter kemarin.. Aku sayang kalian. Karena review sangat dibutuhkan, terkadang belajarlah untuk tidak selalu menjadi silent reader/dorr/

 **Thankyou so much**

 **nianara, zielavienaz96, rereuchiha, Resdiana, Guest**

 **de-chan, Aiko Asari, Aiko Asari, nianara, mei chan,**

 **dita, guess, kesya**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, ditunggu ya..

Salam hangat..

 _Kirei Selena_


End file.
